Kiss the Girl
by Mickeyy258
Summary: Draco has had his eye on a certain Gryffindor for some time now...but can he build up the courage to show her how he feels? Anything is possible... Set in fourth year at the Yule Ball. SongFic. Rated T for a kiss...I'm paranoid. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the song. Please R&R?


Everyone was dancing together as the Weird Sisters played one of their biggest hits. Pansy was dancing close to him; moving her body against his. It was weird how intimate she was trying to be and they were only 14. And at the Yule Ball for Merlins sake!

He was having fun, honestly. But he couldn't stop looking at the Gryffindor sitting across the Great Hall with her date. They were talking, and it looked as though they were having a good time.

She never really spoke to him unless it was when they were insulting each other. It was hard because he'd had a crush on her since last year, when she punched him in the face and broke his nose.

Obviously no one knows he fancies her though. What would his father think? What would his friends think? His reputation would be ruined if it were known that he liked a mudblood, let alone a Gryffindor. But he couldn't help himself!

**There, ya see her**

**Sitting there across the way**

**She don't got a lot to say**

**But there's something about her**

**And you don't know why**

**But you're dying to try**

**You wanna kiss the girl**

Draco would definitely like to have Hermione dancing with him at this point. Pansy was cute…but Hermione was beautiful. He couldn't deny it anymore.

A lot of times he likes to kid himself into think that maybe, just maybe, she could like him back. But that would never happen. Or would it? No, not after all he's said to her. He's even made her cry with just his words!

Anyway, he could never confront her about it anyway. He's a coward. He doesn't have that Gryffindor bravery like she does.

There was only one way he would ever get the courage to tell her, but that would never happen either. She would break his whole face instead of just his nose.

**Yes, you want her**

**Look at her, you know you do**

**Its possible she wants you too**

**There is one way to ask her**

**It don't take a word**

**Not a single word**

**Go on and kiss the girl**

Draco excused himself from the dance floor. He was planning on going over to talk to Hermione. But as he got closer he saw her throw her head back at something Krum had said. He freaked and chickened out.

Draco made his way to the punch bowl where the magically enchanted ladle poured him some punch.

He wasn't paying attention because not a second later did Hermione Granger appear next to him, getting herself a cup of punch as well.

She had a very content smile on her beautiful lips. He just couldn't bring himself to ruin her night by accidently saying the wrong thing, so he kept his mouth shut.

"Malfoy," she said with a polite nod in his direction.

Draco almost choked on his punch. Was she talking to him? No way…wait say something back, he yelled to himself.

"Granger," he replied. He wanted to say more. He had so much he wanted to say! But he didn't. He couldn't.

"Bloody coward, that's what you are," he murmured to himself.

**Sha-la-la-la-la-la**

**My oh my**

**Looks like the boys too shy**

**Ain't gonna kiss the girl**

**Sha-la-la-la-la-la**

**Ain't that sad**

**It's such a shame too bad**

**You're gonna miss the girl**

**Go on and kiss the girl**

He had another chance, but he missed it.

The two of them were seated at a round table together, but on opposite sides of course. Her date had gone to use the loo and she was catching her breath from all the dancing she' been doing.

He knew if he wanted to tell her, or just say anything at all he had to do it soon. Krum would be back and then they'd be off again, dancing and having fun.

Draco couldn't start the conversation, and Hermione didn't say a thing to him this time. She just sat there and watch the others dance and make fools of themselves.

Why didn't she say anything to him this time? Had she been hoping for more of a conversation the first time? Doubt it, he thought to himself, she hates me.

Draco watched her. And when Krum returned they went straight to the dance floor with everyone else. She looks so care free tonight, he thought.

Although his thoughts were interrupted when Came over to his table and begged for him to go dance with her.

**Now's your moment**

**Floating in a blue lagoon**

**Boy you better do it soon**

**No time will be better**

**She don't say a word**

**And she won't say a word **

**Until you kiss the girl**

**Kiss the girl**

He knew he was never going to do it. He knew he would never do it. Draco would probably see the rise of You-Know-Who before he told Hermione Granger that he fancies her! He most likely wouldn't even get the chance to tell her anyway.

**Sha-la-la-la-la-la**

**My oh my**

**Looks like the boys too shy**

**Ain't gonna kiss the girl**

His whole life was already planned out anyway. So even if he did happen to tell Hermione how he felt, and she did happen to feel the same, it wouldn't matter.

His father had stated while Draco was quite young that there would be no fraternizing with any muggleborns or even half bloods.

Once Draco graduated from Hogwarts he would be marrying Astoria Greengrass. His father and her father had already talked it over and decided. His mother, Narcissa, wanted grandchildren by the time he was 25.

As soon as he hit the age of thirty he would inherit the Malfoy family business and his father would retire.

There would be no point in ever telling her that he likes her.

**Sha-la-la-la-la-la**

**Ain't that sad**

**It's such a shame too bad**

**You're gonna miss the girl**

And here they are again. The ball is almost over and Draco finds himself standing next to a tired breathless Hermione, who is waiting for her date to get his jacket.

Do it, he told himself. But he couldn't. Don't be a chicken!

But Draco was the biggest chicken there was! He couldn't even tell this one, simple, amazing, beautiful girl how he felt!

He took in a deep breath. Okay, he thought to himself.

"Grang-" he was cut off by Krum.

"Hermy-own-ninny, shall ve go?" Viktor asked her.

**Sha-la-la-la-la-la**

**Don't be scared**

**You better be prepared**

**Go on and kiss the girl**

Draco rolled his eyes at Krum's' attempted pronunciation of Hermione's name.

"Yes, why don't we-" but Hermione was cut off by Weasley.

Draco didn't hear the full extent of the conversation because he was being harassed by Pansy, but he did hear Weasley accuse Hermione of fraternizing with the enemy.

This accusation led to a great yelling match on the grand staircase, which end in Ron Weasley storming off towards Gryffindor tower with Pothead and Hermione crying on the staircase.

He didn't know what to do. He wanted to comfort her; there were still people in the Great Hall. What if someone saw them talking?

He watched her pull her heels off and figured her feet must be aching from those dreadful looking things.

Draco took a deep breath, and then he walked up the stairs toward her. He sat down next to her, but he didn't say anything.

Finally, he said, "Weasley's an idiot." And she cracked a tiny smile.

**Sha-la-la-la-la-la**

**Don't stop now**

**Don't try to hide it how**

**You wanna kiss the girl**

**Go on and kiss the girl**

**La la la la**

**La la la la**

**Go on and kiss the girl**

**La la la la **

**La la la la**

**Go on and kiss the girl**

"He doesn't know what he's talking about," Draco continued. "If you want to go out with Krum then you should be able to with out your 'friend' freaking out at you. You had a good time tonight and that's all that matters so don't-"

"Why are you being nice to me?" Hermione had cut him off with a question of her own.

"What?" he replied dumbly.

Hermione sighed and said, "Well its just you haven't said one nasty thing to me all night. And now you're here, trying to cheer me up. This isn't normal behavior for you Malfoy."

"Oh…well ya see…um…"

**Sha-la-la-la-la-la**

**My oh my**

**Looks like the boys too shy**

**Ain't gonna kiss the girl**

**Sha-la-la-la-la-la**

**Ain't that sad**

**It's such a shame too bad**

**You're gonna miss the girl**

Deep breaths Draco. In and out, in and out.

"There's something I've been wanting to tell you all night…" he trailed off, not knowing how to say it.

"Well if it's bad or mean could you please, please wait till tomorrow to tell me because like you said, I've had a good night and I don't want it to be ruined anymore." Hermione looked at him with her chocolate brown eyes.

He wasn't sure if what he was about to do would ruin her night completely or make her smile as bright as the stars.

**La la la la **

**La la la la**

**Go on and kiss the girl (go on and kiss that girl)**

**La la la la**

**La la la la**

**Go on and kiss the girl**

And then he did it. He couldn't stop himself. He reached up and gently cupped her cheek in his hand as he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. He saw Hermione's eyes flutter shut.

Kissing her was like nothing he had ever imagined…her lips were soft and she tasted like chocolate. The feel of her gave him chills and sent shocks down to the pit of his stomach and he knew even Merlin himself couldn't explain this feeling.

What shocked him the most was her kissing him back, with just as much force and want.

Draco didn't want the kiss to end but he had to pull away. He looked at her face; she still had her eyes closed and her lips parted slightly.

"Wow," she said softly, with a smile on her face.

**Go on and kiss the girl**

**Kiss the girl**

**Go on and kiss the girl**

Hermione open her eyes and looked right at Draco. He had a look of fear in his eyes; a fear of rejection.

She smiled and said, "Finally."


End file.
